Uma Noite De Halloween
by Family Pevensie
Summary: Em uma pequena cidade uma garota andava pelas ruas em uma noite de Halloween quando apareceu Regulus Black.


Era uma noite escura, o ar parecia mais tenso que o normal e isso significava algo na pequena cidade da Inglaterra.

Nas ruas vazias se destacava uma garota, ao longe parecia uma garota, mas na verdade já era uma mulher. Cabelos loiros com uma suave mecha rosa em uns fios na frente. Ela corria cada vez mais rápido. Cada vez puxando mais ar para os seus pulmões.

Se alguém de fora daquela cidade passasse pela rua veria somente uma bela loira correndo, mas para os moradores daquela cidadezinha era aterrador. Eles sabiam quem ela era, todos sabiam: Aninia Lily.

Aninia Lily era a última descendente da mais famosa família da cidade. A mais famosa e importante. E bruxa.

Aquela noite era a única noite em que ninguém da cidade saia para as ruas. Eles consideravam que a noite de Halloween pertencia a família de Aninia e que se eles ficassem em casa eles deviriam se comportar o restante do ano.

Claro que há 20 anos quando Aninia nasceu eles não sabiam que ia perder todo o estado de comportamento da família dela. Aninia podia ser tudo, menos comportada.

Com um ano de idade ela involuntariamente colocou fogo na casa de bonecas na árvore que ela tinha alegando que havia um Goddizilla no chão ao qual no final do dia se descobriu ser um lagarto que a menina tem até os dias de hoje.

Aos dois anos ela ficou braba com algumas crianças em uma praça da cidade e acidentalmente os brinquedos da praça se desmancharam.

Mas nenhum foi mais alarmante quando houve uma enchente se restringindo somente ao colégio quando ela estava com vontade de dormir mais um pouco.

Mas Aninia tinha mais um dom além de seus poderes excepcionais: ela fazia as pessoas gostarem dela.

Mesmo ela sendo uma bruxa ela era amada por todos da cidade.

Pelo visto por quase todos já que se fosse parasse um pouco para perceber havia um rapaz correndo atrás dela.

Um único homem que não estava trancado em sua casa. Seus cabelos eram negros como o céu noturno e seu corpo parecia ter um excelente físico.

- Anny - ele gritou, sua voz cortando o silêncio da noite.

A garota riu e continuou correndo parecendo ter ganho mais fôlego.

- Vamos Reguiie não seja um fracote!

Ela sabia que o havia atiçado ninguém chamava Regulos Black um famoso bruxo de Londres de fracote.

Aninia riu mais ainda quando ele se apressou e a agarrou pela cintura beijando-a com um tremendo fôlego.

- Eu sempre quis fazer amor no meio de uma cidade vazia sabia?

- Reguiie você não era assim quando te conheci - Anny debochou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Você trás o pior de mim a tona.

- Fico feliz que consigo esse seu pior - atiçou a garota arranhando de leve a pele do braço dele que se arrepiou.

- Eu vim aqui para ficar com você - Nini o abraçou sem os risos só mostrando como o amava verdadeiramente.

- Essa é a noite de aprontar com a cidade Reguiie. - Seus olhos sempre verdes com ele brilharam.

- Depois dessas brincadeiras teremos tempo?

- Você acha mesmo que vou lhe deixar sair daqui? - ela sorriu dando um leve beijo em seu pescoço. Ele revirou seus olhos.

- Qual o plano Anny?

- Você sabe que a nova obra de arte da cidade é aquela baleia gorda da estátua da prefeita no meio da praça do centro da cidade certo?

- O que você vai fazer com a estátua Anny? - ela sorriu inocentemente.

- Eu nada... Minha varinha que vai.

A garota voltou a correr e Regulos ia seguindo-a em direção a praça da cidade. - Sabe que eu sempre achei ela parecida com o Voldemort?

Regulos congelou momentaneamente ao lembrar do seu antigo lord.

- Não acho que isso seja uma boa Anny...

Mas a mulher não estava ouvindo estava simplesmente liberando sua frustração por ela e Regulos não poderem ficar o tempo todo juntos.

Ela retirou o nariz da estátua emagreceu o rosto criou uma capa negra e depois começou a enfeitar com colares e maquiagem. Ao final era a imagem de como Voldemort seria se fosse um travesti.

- Anny você enlouqueceu - Nini sorriu feliz pela pequena afronta e pulou no colo do moreno o fazendo esquecer da preocupação.

- O que me diz agora de fazer amor no meio de uma cidade vazia? - Regulos riu, a risada sincera e feliz que ele guardava somente para Aninia.

- Eu digo... - beijou a loira sofregamente enquanto retirava a blusa dela e a encostava em um muro que havia perto.

Ela tinha as pernas envoltas da cintura dele e soltava os botões da calça jogando-a para baixo com as pernas.

- Você sabe o quanto eu lhe amo?

- Sei. Menos do que eu te amo.

Por algum tempo eles ficaram somente se tocando descobrindo mais um do outro. Tentando e temendo ter que guardar na mente por mais um tempo separado. Depois a carência se transformou em um apetite feroz.

Naquela noite a pacata cidade ouvindo os gritos sabiam: isso não era uma promessa de um ano pacato.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Adivinhe.


End file.
